


An Unusual Skill

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Tales from the land of Tamriel [22]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Inspired by a Tumblr Prompt, Mild Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Vilkas? I’m home!” Larena called, pushing open the door and kicking off her boots.





	An Unusual Skill

“Vilkas? I’m home!” Larena called, pushing open the door and kicking off her boots.

“Larena? That you? D-don’t come into the kitchen!” Vilkas called back, as the sound of crashing could be heard. Curious, and slightly concerned, Larena pushed open the door to the kitchen, her free hand gripping the hilt of her weapon tightly. However, what she found only managed to confound her.

 

Vilkas was standing in the middle of the kitchen, his hands bound in front of him. He was in the process of unsuccessfully trying to cut himself free.

“You, uh, came just in time! These bandits broke and, uh, tried to kidnap me!”

“Yet the lock on the door was completely intact.” Larena commented as she pulled a dagger from her belt and moved to cut him free.

“They… picked the lock?”

Larena chuckled, slicing through the rope in one swift movement.

“It is almost a skill in itself, tying yourself up.”

“I didn’t-”

“Vilkas, do not bother. You are a terrible liar. But you have no need to worry. Your secret is safe with me.” Larena informed him with a smile, replacing her dagger.

“It’d better be.” Vilkas mumbled, before returning to cooking their dinner.


End file.
